Love's Protection
by Marlin Lette
Summary: Axel/Riku. Riku has been genetically altered by a doctor and outcasted. He runs into a forest to avoid more problems where he meets Axel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I own nothing except the words...**

**Warnings-Yaoi, Language, violence, prolly a crack fic. Rating for later chapters. A/U**

**Author's Note-Just a little fic while I'm working on my main ones. Let me know what you think though.**

The silver haired teen ran as fast as he could and didn't stop until he was deep with a forest. The teen walked for a bit and then once he found a place that looked far enough in he collapsed to his knees. Riku hudled in a small ball as he recalled what had happened.

He remembered waking up in some sort of lab. He was on a cold metal table and there was some person watching him. Peering up at the man he grimaced.

"Oh Hello there, I'm Dr. Ansem. Your in my lab," the man called Ansem said.

"Ehh...hurts..." That was all he could say.

"Oh yes it will for a few more minutes but after that you'll be fine. We preformed some tests on you and well you've survived," he sounded cheery.

"...T-tests?"

"Yes...to but it simply, we injected you with something and now you have some...animal characteristics. It was really an unexpected twist," he was still so cheery.

"...Animal..." Riku said quietly.

"Yes you now have fox ears, blunt claws and some other things we'll have to test you for," He sounded so professional.

"Uh..." Riku lifted his hand and seen white blunt claws. Reaching up he touched something soft and fuzzy, it gave him chills...wait...it was attached to him.

"Well come along son, we need to test somethings," Ansem said.

Riku was helped up and followed the man into another room. Looking down he noticed he was nude. Reaching out he grabbed the man's lab coat and motioned down to his naked body.

"Oh yes. I'd forgotten. Come along I'll give you clothes and then we'll test you."

Once Riku had gotten a pair of scrubs pants to wear he was lead into a room with an eye chart. After they tested his eyes they wrote something down then lead him to a treadmill. Riku stepped on it and was hooked up to some devices that measured things the 18 year old didn't understand. He simply was too incoherent for this. Riku followed orders and did what he was told for the next 10 minutes and even after he was off the treadmill all he did was follow orders.

After what seemed like eternity they sat him down and Dr. Ansem sat down across from him. "Well along with what we mentioned earlier you have enhanced eyesight and speed. Everything else seems normal. Go with that young woman and she'll show you to your room. Once your settled we'll send you in dinner." Dr. Ansem stated firmly.

Riku turned and walked over two a pretty brunet woman who smiled sadly at him, "Come along."

As they walked she kept an eye on the teen. They walked down a long white hallway and eventually she pulled out a key and unlocked a door. She escorted him into the room watched him sit down on the small cot.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked kindly.

"Sore...what's y-your name?" he asked quietly.

"I'm Arieth...I'll be here to take care of you from time to time," She smiled sadly again.

"I-I'm Riku...why are you sad?"

"Your the first that's survived the doctor's experiments," She sighed, "I shouldn't say this...but you need to get out. He will kill you."

"What?" Riku's eyes shot up.

"Once I go to get your food, I'll leave the door open. Go down this hallway and take a left keep going until you see an exit sign. You have to move fast...he as cameras everywhere. Take this with you," Arieth handed him a scalpel and left the room, leaving the door open like she promised.

Riku looked around quick and ran out the door and down the hallway. Riku didn't stop when he heard a voice yelling at him, he quickly made the left and continued running. Riku reached the door but was grabbed by a big man. Thinking quickly he kicked at him and sliced his throat with the scalpel. The man dropped him and clutched his throat, blood was everywhere, Riku ran through the door and kept running until he reached a small village.

Running up to someone he started to ask for help but all he was met with was a blood curtailing scream. Covering his fox ears he ran off and hid behind a building. Panting the teen crouched down and watched as people watched by talking about the bloody figure the woman'd seen, he assumed it was him.

After the commotion died down he quietly made his way into someone's yard. Seeing clothes on a line he reached up and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a white beater. Darting behind a bush he pulled off the scrubs and wiped the blood of his body. Once he got what he could off he put on the clothes he'd acquired. Riku crept around the village being sure to keep out of sight. Eventually he found a small shop with clothes in it. Creeping inside he grabbed a pair of shoes and ran out the door once the clerk seen him and started yelling. Riku ran and dived into a cluster of bushes before he put the shoes on, surprisingly enough the stayed on his feet.

Then Riku heard voices, they were getting louder. "Hey there he is! The freak who stole my shoes! Get him!"

Riku ran as fast as he could away from the screaming people and into the woods. He'd tripped a few times and torn up his pants and his arms but he was okay.

Riku stopped trying to recall what else happened and got up and kept walking through the forest. The silver haired teen kept walking until he reached a small spring. Riku dropped to his knees and dipped his hands in the cool water. Timidly he took a sip before he washed the dried blood of his face. Moving upstream of that area he drank more water. Once he'd hydrated himself enough he cupped some of the water in his hand and looked at himself. His right fox ear twitched and he sighed. Curling up by the water he closed his eyes needing rest.

Riku awoke when he heard a warm chuckle near him. The silverette shot up ready to fight the person who was near him.

A tall redhead spoke softly, "Hey, calm down there killer. Didn't mean to wake yah, just moved you near my fire. Didn't want you to freeze."

Riku eyed him for a minute before he relaxed, "Who are you?"

"Name's Axel," The redhead grinned a Cheshire cat smile.

"I'm...Riku," the teen said softly as he stared at the fire.

"Hm... want something to eat?" Axel reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a granola bar. Axel tossed it to Riku before he leaned back on his sleeping bag.

"T-thanks..." Riku opened it and took a bite as he glanced over at the redhead, "Why are you out here?"

"Oh uh... I'm kinda a traveler... I really don't have a home or anything," Axel grinned.

"Oh," Riku said as he finished the food, "Why aren't you flipping out?"

"Why are you into that sort of thing?" Axel joked, "Seriously though I know what happened to you. Some doctor named Ansem right?"

Riku nodded, "How do you know that?"

"My brother was a test subject of his...I hate this little town, but somehow my wanderings have brought me back here," Axel sighed.

"Oh... I'm sorry," Riku wrapped his arms around himself.

"Cold man?" Axel asked as he unzipped his coat.

"I-I'm okay..." Riku said even though he was shivering.

"Here," Axel said as he walked over to him and draped his long black coat over Riku's trembling form. Riku put his arms in the sleeves and looked up at Axel.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it, kid," Axel said as he sat down next to him.

"I'm not a kid," Riku said softly.

"Oh yeah? How old are you?" Axel glanced at him, he's so beautiful.

"I'm 18...what about you?" Riku looked up at him timidly.

"I'm 22...heh," Axel smiled.

"Oh..." Riku yawned.

"Tired?" Axel asked as he looked at him.

"Yes..." Riku sighed.

Axel moved over to where his sleeping bag was and motioned for Riku to come to him. "I'm not going to hurt yah. Just come here."

Riku did what he was told and walked over to the redhead. Axel pulled him down by his hand and Riku immediately blushed at the contact. Riku laid down in the large sleeping bag next to the warm redhead.

"So what was up with the blush?" Axel asked as he yawned.

"I-I don't know..." Riku looked up at him.

"You act like you've never been touched..." Axel joked.

Riku looked at him innocently, "I havent been... not unless I was being hit really."

Axel's eyes softened drastically, "You're serious aren't you?" When Riku nodded Axel wrapped his arm around the teen. Riku tensed but relaxed once a warm, comforting feeling came over him. Riku looked up at Axel's smiling face.

"Why?"

"You look like you need someone to protect you. And I plan on doing so," Axel smiled softly at the teen.

"Oh...okay," Riku sighed as he curled up close to the older male.

"Hey Riku?" Axel asked softly.

"Yeah?" he looked up at him,

"Stick with me for a while. I'll watch out for you and stuff alright?"

"Okay...thank you...Axel," Riku smiled softly against Axel's clothed chest.

"Dont worry about it,"Axel said as he held the teen tightly to himself. The urge to protect him surged through his body as he heard Riku whimper in his sleep. After a few hours Axel glanced down at the sleeping beauty in his arms, he did understand how people could be so afraid of him, he was simply gorgeous. Finally deciding nothing was going to happen to the young man he let sleep over take him.


	2. Sickness

**Disclaimer-I own nothing cept the story.**

**Warning-Yaoi, violence, language... my usual.**

**Authors Note-Just a side thing...but I'm starting to take a shine to it... so hah.**

"Riku! Wake up!" The silver-haired teen shot up from where he was and looked around, shuddering. Axel knelt down in front of him and placed his hand on the teens shoulder. "It was just a dream, relax."

Riku looked at Axel and back at the ground, "Sorry..."

"Ah don't worry about it, I was already awake. Besides from what I'm gathering about you, it's to be expected," Axel smiled at the younger male before he pushed himself to his feet. Walking over to the fire he stacked more wood on it before he sat down on the ground.

"So..." Axel said as he put a tin pot with water in it over the fire, "you drink coffee?"

"Where'd you get it?"

Axel grinned sheepishly, "I acquired it from someplace on my travels..."

"You stole it," Riku stated simply.

"More or less, yeah," he grinned.

Riku shook his head at him, "Yeah sure, it's hot right?"

"Well...yeah," Axel pulled a sack out of his duffel bag, reaching in it he pulled out a small pouch that contained coffee. He looked at it briefly then dropped it into the hot water. After a few moments he pulled out a large thermos and poured the dark liquid in, leaving the soggy pouch in the pan. After he took a swig he handed it to Riku who gratefully drank some of it.

Riku reached over and handed it back to the redhead before he wrapped himself tighter in Axel's coat. He shivered slightly then glanced up at Axel who was sitting there in a long sleeve shirt and pants. He had to be cold.

"Aren't you cold? It's almost December," Riku asked softly.

"Eh its fine. Besides you look like you'd die if you got a cold or something," Axel grinned.

Riku shrugged, "I don't know.."

"Those tests must have done a number on you," Axel said as took another swig of the hot coffee. When Riku just shivered and shrugged Axel got up and walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" Riku looked up at him through his bangs.

"Warming you up...without raping you," Axel grinned and sat down next to the silverette, wrapping his arm around him.

"Oh...okay,"Riku said quietly as he curled up to the older man. Axel smiled and held the shivering teen close to him.

Axel reached up and lightly ran his fingertips up Riku's fox ear, causing the teen to shiver. Riku looked up at him, his eyes big.

"There weird..." he said referring to his ears.

"I think they're kinda cute, but if it bothers you I can not touch them," Axel smiled at him,

"N-no... its okay. It felt kind of good," Riku blushed lightly.

"Oh yeah?" Axel asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Riku nodded as Axel ran his fingers from the tips of his ears down in his long silver hair. Axel repeated the motions a few times feeling Riku loosen up with each brush of his fingers. Axel dragged his hand down the teens neck causing him to moan softly. The redhead felt desire stirring in him at the sound. He pulled the smaller teen into his lap as he brushed his hands over his neck, sides and arms.

Axel looked at him with hooded lustful eyes, "Can I kiss you?"

Riku nodded before Axel gently pressed his lips to Riku's. The smaller teen didn't respond for a moment and Axel was afraid he'd scared the teen. Then Riku slowly began to kiss him back. Axel parted his lips and slid his tongue along Riku's lower lip, the teen parted his lips and Axel slipped his tongue in the younger man's mouth. Riku moaned as the electric warmth shot through his body and began to gather in his lower stomach.

Riku pulled away panting for breath, but Axel wasn't done with him yet. The redhead moved his coat out of the way of the pale teen's neck and started placing delicate kisses down it. Riku gasped and clutched the redhead's shoulders.

"Oh God!" Riku cried out as Axel gently bit down on his soft skin. Axel grinned as he let go and looked at him. Riku pressed his mouth hotly to Axel's who moaned at the forwardness. Axel moved the younger teen so he was straddling his lap as he gripped Riku's hair with one hand and slid the other around his back. Axel broke the kiss and stared deep into Riku eyes.

"I want to fuck you, Riku," Axel couldn't control himself even though he knew he shouldn't pressure the young man. Riku looked at him, his eyes dark with lust.

"I...don't know. Ive never..." Riku started but was cut off by Axel.

"I know. I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay... I just dont know if I want to be... fucked..." Riku blushed.

"Okay...can I touch you?" Axel asked.

"Uhm... as long as you stop if I want you to," Riku bit his lip.

Axel nodded as he unzipped his coat that was around Riku and slid his hand up the teen's chest. Riku subconsciously rolled his hips into Axel's making the redhead moan softly. The redhead dragged his nails down Riku's toned chest behing sure to graze over his nipple. He grinned before he fixed his mouth to Riku's neck.

"Ah...A-Axel...s-stop," Riku stammered.

Axel let go and moved his hands away from the younger male. Riku crawled off him quickly and sat back on the ground.

"I-I can't...sorry..." Riku put his head in his hands.

Axel sighed, "It's alright."

"O-Okay..." Riku shivered as he looked back up at Axel for a second then back down to the ground.

"Cold still?" Axel asked.

"Uh huh..." Riku was still shivering even though he was wrapped in Axel's coat and sitting by the fire. Axel scooted over to him and put his arm around him. He placed a strong but delicate hand on his forehead, he was burning up.

"C'mon," Axel said as he got up and began to pack his things back in the bag.

"Where are you going?" Riku looked up at him.

"We're going into to town and getting you out of the cold one way or another," Axel said solidly as he finished packing and putting out the fire.

"I-I'm fine, Axel," Riku tried to be stubborn but he just didn't have the energy.

"Shut up and come on," Axel said as he pulled the teen to his feet.

"Okay," Riku mumbled as Axel wrapped a supportive arm around him and carried his belongings on his other shoulder.

The two made their way back to the town. Riku had long since put up the hoode and was leaning heavily on Axel. Just as they reached the outskirts of town it started to snow heavily. Riku coughed and shook as they kept walking into the town.

"T-There going to know it's me," The teen said softly.

"No they won't you have your ears hidden under the hood. Now come on I have enough money to at least get one night in an Inn," Axel said as he gripped Riku tighter.

They finally reached the town and Axel stumbled into an Inn with his silver haired friend.

"Hello welcome to the Prancing Pony," a cheery voice greeted them.

"Yeah yeah, I need a room. This kid's really sick..." Axel said tiredly.

"Oh alright...well I'll have to charge you for the room for at least a night but I can talk to the boss to try and see if you can stay until he's well." the short girl said from behind the counter.

"Thanks," Axel said as he paid for the room and took the key. He helped Riku to the room and unlocked the door. It was a homey room with a fireplace and one large bed. There was a small table and some cupboards. Axel dropped his things on the floor as he shut the door. He moved Riku over to the bed, which the teen gratefully collapsed onto. Axel pulled his snow covered coat off him along with his shoes and pulled the blankets up over him. The redhead went to get up to start the fireplace when a pale hand gripped his sleeve.

"Axel..."

He turned around, "What's up?"

"T-Thank you," He smiled weakly.

"Stop thanking me Riku. It's fine," Axel brushed a strand of Riku's silver hair back from his face.

"Okay..." Riku let go of his shirt and let his eyes shut.

Axel walked over and lit the fireplace as he shook his head. The redhead sat down in front of the fire warming his hands as he thought. _Stupid kid... I hope he doesn't die. Why's he gotta be so cute all the time...stupid kid. I wonder what it'd be like to be with him... _Riku coughed loudly snapping Axel out of his musings.

"You alright over there?" Axel said as he stood up.

"Hm...yeah," Riku said tiredly.

"Alright, I'm gonna get in the shower," Axel said before he walked into the decent sized bathroom. Shutting the door he stripped off his wet dirty clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Axel groaned loudly as the hot water hit his cold body. "God..."

Axel finished his hot shower and wrapped the fluffy towel around his thin waist before he walked into the bedroom. He opened up the dresser looking for clothes but to no avail. Sighing he walked over to Riku and sat down on the bed beside him. Looking at him he seemed to be in a fitful sort of sleep. Axel gently brushed his hair out of his face as he looked at him.

"Axel?" Riku said softly.

"Yeah cutie?" Axel said as he kicked himself for letting the sick little pet name slip out from between his lips.

Riku opened his eyes, "Why aren't you wearing clothes?"

"Heh heh, I just got out of the shower and my clothes are disgusting.. so eventually I'm gonna scrub them in the sink..." he smiled at the teen.

"Sounds awesome," Riku said as he threaded his fingers with Axel's.

"Mm... it does," Axel smiled as he pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

"I'm gonna sleep for a bit okay?" Riku said as he shut his eyes.

"Alright, I'll be here somewhere," Axel said as he let go of Riku's hand and headed to the bathroom to scrub his clothes. Before he got into the bathroom there was a light knocking on the door. Axel walked over to the door and opened it.

"Yeah?"

"Are you Axel?" The woman from the front desk was at his door with a bag in her hands.

"Yeah, what's up?" The redhead asked.

"I don't want you to think it's charity but I didn't want you guys having to wear those clothes all the time so uhh here," she smiled as he handed over the bag.

"Oh...alright...thanks...uhh..."

"Kairi," She smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Kairi..." Axel turned to go but was stopped when she spoke again.

"My sister and I making a soup tonight for ourselves and people here... if you guys want some," She smiled.

"Sure..." Axel said softly, glancing back at Riku.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked innocently.

"I...don't know... he's strong, so he'll be fine," Axel fidgeted.

"Well, my sister was a bit of medical training... if you want her to take a look..."

"I don't know...if he doesn't start looking better I'll let you know, thanks." Axel said.

"Alright, I gotta go...I'll bring you up the soup." Kairi said as he walked away.

Axel shut the door and walked back into the room. He sat down in a chair and dumped the clothes out onto the floor. At least they looked big enough to fit him. They'd be a little big on Riku but thats okay. He pulled out a pair of black pants and put them on along with a long sleeved red shirt. Digging through the pile he found a black tee-shirt and put it over the red one. Axel ran his fingers through his wet hair before he tied it back with a ribbon he found. Softly he padded over to Riku who was watching him through half lidded eyes.

"Hey," he said running a hand through his hair.

"Mm...hey," Riku looked up at him.

"You gonna shower on your own or do I have to make you?" Axel grinned.

"Mm...I got it," Riku said as he slowly sat up with Axel's hand on his back.

"You sure?" Axel asked as he laid a hand on his head, his fever wasn't nearly as bad as it was, but he was still shivering.

"Yeah..." Riku said stubbornly as he stood up and nearly collapsed

"Riku..." Axel sighed as he helped the teen into the bathroom. Riku sat down on the side of the tub and looked up at Axel.

"Out."

"What?" Axel looked at him.

"Get out. I can handle myself from here," Riku said as he shakily stood up and peeled his shirt off.

"Alright, yell if you need me," Axel said as he walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Riku peeled off the rest of his clothes and turned on the hot water, he swayed slightly as he stepped under the hot water. Riku picked up the bar of soap and scrubbed dirt off his body. Suddenly a wave of dizziness over came him and he leaned against the wall so he didn't fall over. Riku tried to grab the shampoo to wash his hair but had to sit down or he would have fallen down.

"I'm not going to ask him for help," Riku gritted his teeth and tried to stand back up, which was a bad move. He fell down on his back but managed not to hit his head due to his quicker than normal reflexes.

He looked up and seen Axel standing in the doorway. "I'm fine."

"Riku, just let me help you. Your sick," Axel smiled as he walked over to him and plugged the tub. He avoided looking at the teen as he turned on the water and let the tub fill.

"What are you doing?" Riku stared at the water.

"Helping you now shut up and let me," Axel said as he rolled up his sleeves. He guessed Riku was too tired to argue because he didn't. Axel shut off the water and picked up the shampoo, pouring some onto his hands he slowly worked it into Riku's hair. He gently massaged Riku's scalp and washed his light colored fox ears.

"Mm..." Riku moaned softly at the feeling causing Axel to grin. He turned on the shower and rinsed out his hair. Axel did the same thing with the conditioner before he placed a light kiss on the top of his head. Riku pulled the plug out of the drain and let the water start to drain before he looked up at Axel.

"Got a towel?" Axel nodded and held one out for him as he turned away. Riku stood up and wrapped the towel around his waist before he grabbed Axel's arm to keep from falling.

"Falling for me are yah?" Axel grinned. Riku blushed but held onto his as he got out of the tub. Axel helped him back into the bedroom and sat him down on the bed. He grabbed Riku a pair of sweatpants and a white tee shirt before he went over to play with the fire, letting the teen get dressed. Once Riku was done as began to towel dry his hair, a coughing fit overtook him and Axel whirled around not caring if he was dressed or not.

"Riku?" Axel walked over to him and put an arm around him.

"I'm okay..." Riku said once he caught his breath.

"Alright..." Axel smiled as the teen curled up to him. Axel pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek causing the teen to blush. Axel picked him up and put him under the blankets, ending up there himself because Riku simply refused to let go. Axel ran his hand through Riku's hair as he held him to his chest.

"Your so beautiful Riku," Axel said softly.

Riku looked up and pressed a timid kiss to Axel's lips. The redhead smiled as he returned the kiss with a bit more passion.

"Axel...your a sweetheart," Riku said as he put his head back down on his chest.

There was a sharp knock at the door, to which Axel groaned at. He slunk out of bed and opened the door.

"Yeah?" he said mildly miffed that he was pulled away from Riku.

"I have a container of soup for you," a small blonde girl said.

"Oh... thanks," Axel smiled, "Are you Kairi's sister?"

"Yes I am...your Axel arnt you?"

"Yeah... um.. my friend's really sick...and hes got this horrid cough and... I just don't know what to do for him."

"Alright well let me go get some medicine and I'll be back." she smiled sweetly.

"Okay... uh...he's different..." Axel said nervously.

"Different? Well I'll ask you about it once I get what I need," she said as she walked away.

Axel walked back over to Riku who was watching him curiously.

"I smell food," He said.

"Yeah... it some sorta soup. Want some?" Axel grinned.

"Well yeah," Riku said as he watched Axel walk over with the spoon in his mouth.

Axel sat down next to Riku and handed him a spoon as he dug in to the soup. They ate quietly and finished it rather quickly.

"I needed that," Axel sighed as he looked over at Riku.

"Me too," Riku closed his eyes and laid his head on Axel's chest.

There was a soft knock at the door, "Come in, I'm not moving," Axel said.

"What?! She's gonna freak out! Axel!" Riku looked up at him scared.

"No I won't," Namine said as she walked into the bedroom with a small bag clutched in her hands.

Riku looked at her with his ears flat against his head, Axel felt horrible for scaring him like this.

"Riku, I think you need to be looked at by someone who knows something about medical stuff, you're really sick Hun," Axel said quietly.

"Alright, well I need to know whats wrong with him," Namine said as she stood beside the bed.

Axel told her what was wrong with him and after a few minutes of asking why he has fox ears she gave them a small bottle along with a jug of water.

"Take a spoonful two times a day for about three days and he should be fine... it's nothing serious he just needs to be kept out of the cold until he's better or it will become serious." she said to Axel.

"Okay, thanks," He said as he walked out of the room leaving them there alone.

"Drink some Riku," Axel said, "Then we're sleeping." Riku made a face but did what he was told. He took a long drink from the water jug then curled up to the redhead.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it bad that I wanted to attack her? And I think the only reason I didn't is because you're here... " Riku asked seriously

"Maybe it's the animal part of you..." Axel said.

"Oh..." Riku kissed his chest softly before Axel captured his lips with his own.

Riku laid his head back down and after a few minutes Axel went to say something but he was already asleep. Axel sighed and decided to do the same.


End file.
